Rebelión de Túpac Amaru II
Tiburcio Landa José de Roseguín José Sebastián de Segurola |comandante2 = Túpac Amaru II Pedro Vilca Apaza Diego Cristóbal Túpac Amaru Andrés Túpac Amaru Túpac Catari Tomás Catari Bartolina Sisa Gregoria Apaza |soldados1 = 15 000Ward Stavig & Ella Schmidt (2008). The Tupac Amaru And Catarista Rebellions: An Anthology of Sources. Indianapolis: Publishing, pp. 27. ISBN 978-0-87220-845-2. - 17 500Daniel Castro (1999). Revolution and Revolutionaries: Guerrilla Movements in Latin America. Oxford: Rowman & Littlefield, pp. 2. ISBN 978-0-84202-626-0.hombres |soldados2 = 100 000 hombresOrin Starn, Carlos Iván Degregori & Robin Kirk (2005). The Peru Reader: History, Culture, Politics. Durham: Duke University Press, pp. 160. ISBN 978-0-82233-649-5. 40 000 - 60 000 asediando Cusco (2-9 de enero de 1781)James D. Henderson, Helen Delpar, Richard N. Weldon & Maurice Philip Brungardt (2000). A Reference Guide to Latin American History. Nueva York: M.E. Sharpe, pp. 77. ISBN 978-1-56324-744-6. 10 000 - 40 000 asediando La Paz (14 de marzo de 1781) |bajas1 = |bajas2 = |campaña1 = |campaña2 = |notas = 100 000 muertos en total.Rotondo, pp. 326 10.000 por hambre y enfermedades.Luis Guzmán Palomino & Germán Calderón Ticse (2006). Nación e identidad en la historia del Perú. Lima: Academia de la Historia del Perú Andino, pp. 138. }} La Rebelión de Túpac Amaru II fue el importante levantamiento acontecido entre 1780 y 1782 en el virreinato del Perú, en la región del Cuzco, en reacción a la imposición de las Reformas borbónicas que se extendió luego a todo el sur peruano y el Alto Perú, perteneciente al virreinato del Río de la Plata. Fue iniciada por el curaca José Gabriel Condorcanqui o Túpac Amaru II, quien tuvo como antecedente la rebelión del curaca Tomás Catari, y tras su ajusticiamiento fue secundado por Diego Cristóbal Túpac Amaru, Andrés Túpac Amaru y Julián Apaza o Túpac Catari. Antecedentes La Secretaría de Estado de España, en un esfuerzo de reforzar la administración de sus colonias, ha de introducir una serie de cambios sistemáticos, conocidos como las Reformas borbónicas. Como parte de estas reformas, se creó el virreinato del Río de la Plata (1776) escindiendo del virreinato del Perú los territorios de la Real Audiencia de Charcas, que en aquel entonces atravesaba una importante ruta comercial terrestre, uniendo las ciudades de Cuzco, Arequipa, Puno, La Paz y el resto del Altiplano hasta Potosí. La separación administrativa supuso también la transferencia de los beneficios económicos hacia Buenos Aires en detrimento de Lima, ocasionada por la despenalización del contrabando a través del puerto atlántico. Paralelamente, en los dominios españoles se incrementaron y cobraron con mayor eficiencia impuestos como la alcabala, afectando a los comerciantes del sur del Virreinato peruano y del Alto Perú (hoy Bolivia). Estos comerciantes eran mayormente caciques (curacas) indígenas de real linaje de cultura mestiza. Ellos también se vieron perjudicados por el movimiento arbitrario de autoridades indígenas por parte de la administración virreinal a favor de indios serviles al Estado, en perjuicio de los jefes étnicamente legítimos. El siglo XVIII representó el tiempo de mayor presión económica sobre el campesinado indígena. Se observa en su máxima expresión el sistema del reparto de mercancías, mediante el cual los corregidores obligaban a los indios a comprar bienes a precios muy elevados. El reparto, el tributo indígena y la mita minera oprimían la economía colonial a fin de satisfacer las demandas de la metrópoli. Dado esto la rebelión de Túpac Amaru influyó para la independencia del Perú. En este contexto, el recuerdo de la historia y los símbolos del Imperio incaico dentro de la población indígena surgió como modelo de alternativa frente a un sistema económico que las perjudicaba en muchos sentidos. Estrategias de Túpac Amaru II Su actividad conspirativa habría comenzado cuando fueron asesinados el Gobernador de Potosí, Ventura Santelices, y su tío Blas Túpac Amaru, ambos encargados de gestionar ante el Rey Carlos III la abolición de la mita y otras pesadas cargas que sufrían los indígenas. Debe suponerse un largo período de preparación conspirativa previa a la gran sublevación de 1780, debido a la gran extensión territorial que abarcó la misma (el sur del virreinato peruano, todo el altiplano altoperuano y porciones del noroeste argentino). Areche consideró que la rebelión habría sido preparada con más de cinco años de antelación. Según la confesión de Bartolina Sisa, alias La Virreina, mujer de Túpac Catari, su esposo Poco después de la sangrienta rebelión en el poblado altoperuano de Pocoata, encabezada por los hermanos Tomás, Dámaso y Nicolás Catari contra el Corregidor Joaquín de Alós, juzgó Túpac Amaru II que había llegado el momento de actuar. La actividad política y reivindicativa de José Gabriel Túpac Amaru se caracterizó por una exposición gradual de sus propósitos, respondiendo siempre a circunstancias concretas. Al principio interesó a varios prelados y funcionarios en la situación penosa de los indios, entre ellos a los Obispos del Cuzco, Agustín Gorrichátegui y Juan Manuel Moscoso y Peralta, y al Obispo de La Paz, Francisco Gregorio de Campos. Premeditó un golpe contra Antonio Arriaga, corregidor de Canas y Canchis (Tinta), que atemorizase a los españoles y diera impulso a su movimiento anticolonial. Apresó a Arriaga tras una emboscada, haciéndole firmar una carta falsa a través de la que le fueron remitidos 22.000 pesos, barras de oro, mosquetes y mulas, gracias a los cuales comenzó a dar sustento económico a su alzamiento, aunque conseguiría más abastecimientos al confiscar productos y propiedades de otros corregidores; luego hizo ahorcar públicamente al corregidor el 10 de noviembre de 1780 en la plaza de Tungasuca, arengando a sus tropas sobre los objetivos de su movimiento: abolir las mitas y el reparto de efectos y exterminar a los malos corregidores, estimulándolos para que prestasen ayuda y perseverasen en una empresa destinada a su propia liberación. Desde entonces, asumió el nombre de Túpac Amaru Inca. Siguiendo las tradiciones culturales incaicas su rebelión estuvo sustentada en una auténtica red de parentesco, pues fue capaz de movilizar en primer término a su propia gente, a sus familiares y allegados de la provincia de Tinta. Por ello, Quispicanchis después de Canas y Canchis (Tinta), fue la provincia más susceptible de ser movilizada, debido a que una rama de la familia Túpac Amaru residía allí. A los lazos del parentesco habría que sumar actividades económicas afines, por cuanto varios parientes del líder ejercían como él actividades comerciales de arrieraje. Sus manifiestos parecen haber sido distribuidos por el Alto y Bajo Perú por el gremio de arrieros en sus rutas normales, cumpliendo ese gremio un rol muy importante en la organización del movimiento. Existió también la solidaridad de numerosos caciques que suministraron hombres y provisiones. Vale decir que ciertos patrones de comportamiento social andino, como la reciprocidad simétrica tanto como la mita y el tributo como vínculos comunales, y la solidaridad entre caciques, fueron utilizados por Túpac Amaru en la organización de su rebelión. A medida que se propagaba fuera de la provincia bajoperuana de Tinta la rebelión fue disminuyendo en su fuerza, puesto que en provincias como Calca, Lares, Cotabamba, Abancay se produjo una resistencia importante a Túpac Amaru. Una de las causas fue la resistencia étnica, al ser considerado como un advenedizo e impostor por ser mestizo, razón por la que no había obtenido el decisivo apoyo de los doce ayllus reales (o panacas) del Cuzco. Otra cuestión es la de que la rebelión tupamarista provocó el recrudecimiento de antiguas rivalidades étnicas, dividiendo a los caciques en leales y rebeldes, lo que también contribuyó a la desintegración y derrota del movimiento. Igualmente, muchos caciques se vieron en la necesidad de defender los notorios privilegios y propiedades que habían alcanzado con los españoles, todo aquello que les significaba riqueza, prestigio y poder. El ejército tupamarista poseyó una composición social mixta, alentando de manera especial la participación de sectores criollos y mestizos en la rebelión. Los cargos más elevados fueron ocupados por caciques, mestizos y algunos criollos. Los indígenas de las comunidades no fueron puestos al mando de tropas salvo excepcionalmente, desempeñando generalmente el rol de simples soldados rasos y tropa. Ello se habría debido a la habilidad política y a la amplitud de miras de Túpac Amaru, quien determinó que para el logro de sus objetivos necesitaba especialmente el apoyo de los criollos, al ser quienes poseían manejo de las armas de fuego, cultura e importantes conexiones. De ahí sus permanentes llamamientos a la concordia y la unión entre criollos, mestizos e indígenas, como cuando manifestara: Por eso, fueron considerables los privilegios otorgados a los criollos comprometidos con el movimiento tupamarista, debido a lo cual oficiaron muchas veces de amanuenses y secretarios del caudillo inca, convirtiéndose en sus consejeros y actuando a nivel de la toma de decisiones. De cualquier modo, el grupo criollo no fue el más encumbrado y prominente, tratándose generalmente de pequeños comerciantes, artesanos, o de oficiales provincianos, más cercanos a la condición e intereses de los mestizos. Con los europeos hubo algunas excepciones, como la de los españoles Figueroa y Cisneros, quienes tomaron parte de la rebelión por estar casados con criollas acaudaladas; participando también los hermanos Jacinto y Juan de Dios Rodríguez de Herrera, prominentes criollos mineros y hacendados de Oruro, quienes acaudillaron en nombre de Túpac Amaru II la rebelión de la villa; igualmente, según Micaela Bastidas, su esposo habría estado en contacto con los criollos limeños Mariano Barrera y Miguel Montiel, y con el criollo potosino Lucas Aparicio. Sobre la existencia de un núcleo criollo aliado a Túpac Amaru II en el Cuzco, sólo se sabe que Felipe Miguel Bermúdez integró el gobierno revolucionario del inca. También habrían participado en el movimiento Francisco Molina, hacendado criollo del Collao, quien fue responsable de pagar los salarios a los soldados, reclutar hombres y escribir cartas de convocatorias; Francisco Cisneros, escribano español que redactó cartas y programas, y los escribanos criollos Esteban Escarcela y Mariano Banda. Por otra parte, Túpac Amaru parece haber tenido sumo cuidado en convocar para conseguir su apoyo no sólo a los criollos, sino igualmente a los caciques y curas. De cualquier modo, estos últimos se demostraron tan ambivalentes como los criollos y los caciques, respecto a la rebelión. Los curas que apoyaron su movimiento estaban vinculados por lazos de compadrazgo con los rebeldes, o se mantenían en estrecho contacto con ellos al ser párrocos de las comunidades rebeladas. El mayor apoyo fue dado por el bajo clero vinculado a las parroquias provinciales, con mayoría de integrantes que hablaban quechua o aymara, lo cual les proporcionaba un mayor acercamiento cultural con la masa indígena. El Visitador José Antonio de Areche y Benito de la Mata Linares remarcaron la poderosa influencia local alcanzada por el clero en relación a la rebelión tupamarista, hecho notable y demostrable por cuanto las proclamas del líder incaico estaban llenas de citas bíblicas que sólo podían manejar los curas. Por eso, cuando el respaldo de los caciques confluyó con el del clero, se propagó más rápidamente la rebelión. Con todo, la posición de muchos curas fue tan oportunista y de conveniencia como la de muchos criollos, quienes estimularon el estallido de la rebelión, agitando a la masa indígena e impulsándola a luchar contra los corregidores, aduaneros y funcionarios reales españoles, aunque retirando luego apresuradamente su apoyo al comprender que la rebelión fracasaría, fingiendo entonces lealtad a la corona o colaborando efectivamente en la represión. Lewin, Boleslao, La rebelión de Túpac Amaru y los orígenes de la emancipación americana, Buenos Aires, 1957; O’Phelan Godoy, Scarlett, Un siglo de rebeliones anticoloniales, Perú y Bolivia, 1700-1783, Cuzco, 1988; Flores Galindo, Alberto (comp.), Túpac Amaru 1780. Antología, Retablo de Papel Ed., Lima, 1976; Frigerio, José Oscar, La rebelión criolla de Oruro fue juzgada en Buenos Aires (1781-1801), Ediciones del Boulevard, Córdoba, 2011. Después de reprimir la sublevación tupamarista de 1780, se comenzó a evidenciar contra los criollos mala voluntad de parte de la Corona Española, especialmente por la Causa de Oruro, y también por la demanda entablada contra el Dr. Juan José Segovia, nacido en Tacna y el Coronel Ignacio Flores, nacido en Quito, quien había ejercido como Presidente de la Real Audiencia de Charcas y había sido Gobernador Intendente de La Plata (Chuquisaca o Charcas, actual Sucre). Rebelión en las cercanías del Cuzco El 4 de noviembre de 1780 durante o después de una fiesta en Tungasuca, donde Túpac Amaru era cacique, este y sus partidarios apresaron a Antonio Arriaga, corregidor de Tinta (lugar de nacimiento de Túpac Amaru), y lo mantuvieron cautivo por seis días hasta finalmente ejecutarlo públicamente. Antes de ejecutar a Arriaga, Túpac Amaru lo convenció de que pidiera a algunos españoles que le llevaran dinero para rescatarlo. Túpac Amaru se movilizó por áreas rurales logrando muchos adeptos, principalmente entre los indígenas y mestizos, pero también de algunos criollos. El 17 de noviembre arribó al pueblo de Sangarará, en donde las autoridades españolas del Cuzco y de las áreas cercanas habían colocado una fuerza de 900 hombres. El ejército de Túpac Amaru, que había crecido hasta varios miles de hombres, los derrotó en la batalla de Sangarará al día siguiente, destruyendo la iglesia local en donde se había refugiado un buen número de personas. El visitador español José Antonio de Areche actuó en respuesta al levantamiento de Túpac Amaru moviendo tropas desde Lima y desde lugares tan lejanos como Cartagena de Indias en la actual Colombia, logrando reunir unos 17.000 hombres, muchos de ellos indios auxiliares más tropas regulares y veteranas.Rotondo, pp. 324 Las tropas de Lima fueron el instrumento de ayuda para repeler los intentos de Túpac Amaru con 10.000 rebeldesRotondo, pp. 325 de capturar el Cuzco en diciembre y en enero. También tuvieron éxito los realistas en defender La Paz por 12.000 alzados gracias a la valerosa resistencia de José Sebastián de Segurola.Rotondo, pp. 325-326 Luego de esos fracasos la coalición que seguía a Túpac Amaru comenzó a desintegrarse, empezando por los criollos que lo abandonaron y se unieron a las fuerzas gubernamentales. El 27 de febrero de 1781, los rebeldes en venganza por la ejecución de Tomás Catari masacraron a uno o dos millares de personas en Chuquisaca, asesinando a hombres, mujeres, niños y religiosos por igual.Siles Salinas, Jorge (2009). Historia de la independencia de Bolivia. Plural editores, pp. 61. ISBN 9789995412234. A finales de febrero de 1781 las autoridades españolas comenzaron a operar con ventaja y Túpac Amaru y su familia fueron capturados el 6 de abril. El 15 de mayo fue sentenciado a muerte, y el 18 de mayo fue forzado a presenciar la ejecución de su esposa y sus dos hijos. Más tarde se le intentó descuartizar vivo atando cada una de sus extremidades a sendos caballos, de manera infructuosa. Finalmente sus verdugos optaron por decapitarlo y posteriormente despedazarlo. Más tarde, el virrey mandó a repartir las partes de Túpac Amaru en los pueblos que apoyaban la rebelión, para intimidar a la población. El decreto de Areche que siguió a la ejecución de Túpac Amaru II incluyó la prohibición de la lengua quechua, el uso de ropas indígenas, y virtualmente cualquier mención o conmemoración de la cultura incaica y de su historia. Muchos indios y mestizos se sublevaron al estar endeudados con los comerciantes españoles, a los que asesinaron donde les encontraban, por ejemplo, así sucedió cuando los mineros recibieron a los mensajeros del Sapa Inca y su «teniente» Dámaso Katari.Garavaglia, Juan Carlos & Juan Marchena (2005). Historia de América Latina. De los orígenes a la Independencia. La sociedad colonial. Tomo II. Barcelona: Crítica, pp. 128. ISBN 9788484326533. Rebelión en el sur La prédica de Túpac Amaru se esparció más al sur del Cuzco en la región cercana al lago Titicaca en el Alto Perú, entonces perteneciente al virreinato de Buenos Aires. Allí se produjo otro alzamiento en diciembre de 1780, liderado por Túpac Katari, que fue ayudado por un primo de Túpac Amaru llamado Diego Cristóbal Túpac Amaru. Esta rebelión se benefició con la incorporación de las fuerzas remanentes que habían sobrevivido a la captura de Túpac Amaru. Katari sitió La Paz durante seis meses en 1781 con sus pobremente organizadas fuerzas que alcanzaban el número de 40 000, en su mayoría aymaras, falleciendo 15 000 a 20 000 personas,John Michael Francis (2006). Iberia and the Americas: Culture, Politics, and History : a Multidisciplinary Encyclopedia. Tomo I. Santa Bárbara: ABC-CLIO, pp. 1037. ISBN 978-1-85109-421-9. pero fue capturado y ejecutado en noviembre de 1781. Diego Cristóbal Túpac Amaru continuó hasta marzo de 1782, cuando también fue capturado y ejecutado. Bibliografía * Rotondo, Antonio (1863). La Oración de la tarde: novela escrita sobre el célebre drama del mismo título original de Luis Mariano de Larra. Madrid: Imprenta y Litografía Militar del Atlas, a cargo de J. Rodríguez, edición de Luis Mariano de Larra. * * * * Referencias Categoría:Historia colonial de Bolivia Categoría:Cuzco Colonial Categoría:Historia quechua Categoría:Rebeliones en el virreinato del Río de la Plata Categoría:Próceres de Perú Categoría:Rebeldes Categoría:Túpac Amaru